


Rule 28

by JustPlainJane



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainJane/pseuds/JustPlainJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm an awful person, I wrote myself some probably OOC fluff. (I'm also re-working the 2nd chapter of sleeping because I'm not sure I like it and this sort of just stemmed from that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 28

His hand has always rested on her midriff as they slept. It's never been any different.

Large, work-roughed fingers splayed out over pale, smooth skin.

Gibbs has even watched as she settled beneath that hand, wriggling her full ass back against him until it sat right. His palm sat square over her belly button, little finger just brushing the inside of her hip bone.

Kate can't even sleep if a hand's not there now. She'll wake and whine and drag it back into it's spot before letting heavy eyelids flutter back closed.

And she didn't expect that to change as her belly grew full and heavy with his kid, but it did.  
It started when morning sickness started washing over her.  
He thought it was his hand there making it worse so she took a little bad sleep in exchange for not waking up needing to throw up.

Pretended to be asleep, even, the night she woke to him tracing patterns over her stomach, knowing he'd hate it if she saw him like that as he sank down the bed to press his forehead against the large baby bump.  
Listened as he confessed his deepest fears into the smothering darkness of the room and to their unborn child.  
And then she couldn't resist running her hand through his hair, even if it flustered his usually calm demeanour.  
"Rule number 28 - When you need help, ask. You need help?"  
He shakes his head as he drags himself up to fall heavily into his side of the bed. "No." He mutters gruffly.  
"You're being stupid. _I_ like you touching the bump. And the baby does too. Just because she fidgets when you do doesn't mean anything. And it definitely doesn't mean she'll hate you."

There's no response to that so she decides not to embarrass him any further, just rolls over and tries to drift off back into something that could potentially resemble deep sleep.

And tries not to feel smug when a few minutes later he curls around her back, his hand sliding back into it's spot.


End file.
